A propósito
by Luniz Potter
Summary: Una revisada a ciertos hechos que le pasaron a Lily Evans en Hogwarts, es suficiente para saber que irremediablemente James Potter es su centro de gravedad. Cosas como halarle el cabello y que el animal favorito de la chica sea un ciervo, lo demuestran.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que se reconozca pertenece a J.K Rowling.

El titulo como comprobaran, no tiene nada que ver con la historia, pero cuando la cree en mi mente, era la base de tal. Por ello, después de plasmarla en el teclado, no pude conseguir otro que me satisfaga.

**NA:** Merlín, este pequeño relato me encantó. Pero por alguna extraña razón, después de publicar una historia, la considero pésima, así que si me aprecian un poco, díganme su opinión ¡la estaré esperando! :D

* * *

><p>En primer año, Lily Evans pensaba que James Potter era un chico inmaduro y gracioso. Aunque debido a su primer encuentro en el Expreso de Hogwarts, Lily no le tenía mucho afecto, había aprendido a aceptarlo como un compañero mas de su casa. Su casa, en un comienzo se había sentido triste por ser Gryffindor, ella quería ir a donde fuera Sev, pero el estúpido Sombrero Seleccionador no la quiso escuchar, simplemente la mandó a los leones sin pestañear. Y Sev iba a ser Slytherin. Eso, él quería.<p>

Por su parte, James Potter era un irresponsable, y un echador de broma. Lily se acostumbró a él; en las horas de descanso que pasaban los de primero en la sala común, a veces le molestaba, pero otras era un merecido entretenimiento después de horas y horas de estudio.

Existían esos momentos en el que James le caía mal, por el simple hecho de que llamaba a Sev "Quejicus". No porque fuera Sev, era porque a ella nunca le gusto que las personas tuvieran sobrenombres, sobretodo cuando no son de cariño.

Pero primer año pasó y Lily ni siquiera sabía que había llegado a unos términos invisibles con James Potter.

Llegó segundo año, y Lily pensó que el acuerdo seguiría igual. James sería igual de estúpido… Y encantador. Y Sev seguiría siendo amargado, pero buen amigo.

Casi al instante, Lily se dio cuenta de que había estado pensando estupideces, James había adquirido más confianza y más talento, ahora se metía más con Sev. Al parecer un año en Hogwarts, puede hacer mucho en alguien que le gusta usar encantamientos. También desaparecía, y al regresar, llegaba con los bolsillos abundantes de bombas fétidas y tazas de té que muerden la nariz.

Sin embargo, James dejó de ser encantador al poco tiempo, después de Navidad, la había tirado del cabello; esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Ella no le permitía a nadie tocar su cabello, ni siquiera a su madre… ¿Para que viniera James Potter y le halará el cabello? No gracias, ella no quería ser tocada, por un tonto niño mimado con aires de galán.

Su segundo año culmino con su cabello cubierto de moco de trol, cuando accidentalmente, había recibido una broma destinada a Sev. Fue la primera vez de muchas, que le gritó… Y peor aún para ella, como señorita; fue la primera vez que pronunció una barbaridad que causó tal miedo, que un cuadro del primer piso, dejó de hablarle, y cuando ella pasaba por allí, se escondía.

Después de tal teatro, Lily creía que tercer año, estaría lleno de paz, tranquilidad y sería extremadamente educativo. Porque tendrían asignaturas optativas. Ella había elegido, emocionada, Runas Antiguas, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Adivinación. La primera le parecía extremadamente interesante, la segunda era cosa de locos ¡podría tocar a los unicornios! y la tercera le causaba mini-infartos. ¡Podría saber con quien se iba a casar! ¡Cuantos hijos tendría! ¡Su profesión! Y a escondidas, las respuestas del examen final de Transformaciones, materia que era un completo martirio.

Claro que después Adivinación terminó siendo una porquería. La profesora Medea era una charlatana, que no podía dejar de repetir que su don sería mejor si tuviera las entrañas de un animal sacrificado*. Y a al final de su primera clase, cuando ella le mostraba sus opiniones a una amiga, James se le acercó y le dijo que se iba a casar con él, también que tendrían muchos hijos porque ella no iba a poder soportar quitarle las manos de encima y que sería auror como él, y por andar ella de caliente en su primera misión, les quemarían el trasero.

También comentó de casualidad, que Aritmancia era mucho mejor en lo que se refería a predecir, pero él no necesitaba ninguna de las dos asignaturas para saber su futuro. Que se verían todos los jueves en Runas Antiguas y todos los martes en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y él había elegido Estudios Muggles encontrándola muy interesante, ya que podría estudiarla a ella indirectamente.

El discurso lo finalizó con un: "Nos vemos, _preciosa." _

¡Como osaba ese cerebro de smegma* a decirle _preciosa!_

¡Patrañas! Ella nunca se casaría con él, no después de ver como se agarraba a golpes con Sev; también estaba molesta con Sev. Es verdad que era absolutamente irritante ser el preferido de Potter al momento de lanzarle un maleficio mocomurciélagos a alguien, pero no tenía porque responder con golpes y patadas; o tal y como había dicho la profesora McGonagall "un muggle bárbaro."

Y James había dejado de ser James para pasar a ser "Potter". Se sentía tan bien poder decirlo cuando se le antojara, cargando el apellido de todo el odio, la repulsión y la irritación, que ella podía otorgarle a una palabra.

Cuarto año llegó, y ella ya no tenía la esperanza de tener un año tranquilo, cosa que descubrió Lily, pudo ser, sino fuera por tres cosas, una más horrible que la otra.

Era evidente que Sev estaba yéndose por malos pasos, a Lily no le gustaban nada sus amigos, que siempre había tratado de ignorar, pero ahora las artes oscuras se sentían en el aire y Lily estaba segura que esos chicos desagradables, serían futuros mortífagos.

Lo que llevaba a su segundo problema, un hombre que se las daba de malo malísimo estaba envenenando el mundo, cosa que a Lily le molestaba porque sí. Ella leía El Profeta todos los días y no le gustaban las noticias últimamente. Y para colmo eso causaba que le entraran ganas de convertirse en auror, cosa que no quería porque Potter sí quería… Y sí ella se hacia auror y él se hacia auror, no sólo se podía cumplir la profecía de él dicha un año atrás. Sin embargo, el colmo de la situación para ella, es que él, salía con cualquier cosa que cargara falda y eso le ponía fúrica.

No sabía porque, pero como le hubiera gustado ser prefecta una noche que lo consiguió a él y a Marlene McKinnon manoseándose como gorilas en celo. No sabía si los gorilas en celo se toqueteaban pero los puntos que le hubiera quitado a Gryffindor y a Ravenclaw respectivamente, le sabrían a gloria.

Para rematar, dos semanas después, Lily se entero que Sirius Black iba hacer una fiesta clandestina, para celebrar que "su otro riñón" había _follado_ con Andrea Madley, una Gryffindor de séptimo año, o en otras palabras "con alguien mayor." Lo que se podía resumir como su tercer problema de cuarto año.

En quinto para satisfacción de Lily, su problema se centraría en los TIMOs.

Tenía planeado aprobar todas sus asignaturas, le pondría mucho empeño a Transformaciones, porque para su desgracia, era obligatoria para ser auror. Sí, iba a ser auror, y probablemente cabía la posibilidad de que posterior a Hogwarts se encontrara a Potter en la Academia de Aurores y después de una salida con sus futuros compañeros terminaría borracha y despertaría con él desnudo en un cuarto lleno de cucarachas en un pueblo lejano de China. Tal vez estaba exagerando, y también, se estaba volviendo loca. Últimamente sólo pensaba en situaciones donde, sin importar el conflicto, el cierre siempre era el mismo: ella con Potter desnudo en una cama.

Era un infortunio para ella, tener que ver Transformaciones dos años mas, debido a que nada le salía bien ¿De que sirve convertir un pájaro en una copa de cristal? Semejante ridiculez.

Y Potter siempre era perfecto en Transformaciones. No soportaba verle regodeándose brindando con copas de cristal, que él había transformado por medio de las mascotas de sus compañeros, rebosantes de vino robado de las cocinas. Ese sentimiento de envidia que había sentido en primero, todavía lo mantenía latente.

No obstante, las copas y el vino, eran el menor de sus problemas, ahora él y su grupito de amigos, se hacían llamar "Merodeadores." Si le preguntaran a ella de que opinaba sobre eso, diría que era de brutos. Sobre todo por sobrenombres como "Canuto" "Lunático" "Colagusano" y "Cornamenta"… Después de escuchar a Black llamarle "Cornamenta" quemó todas las fotos de ciervos que tenía, dejó de ser su animal favorito y se alegraba de que la mamá de Bambi hubiera muerto. Bueno, no, esa escena la hizo llorar mucho.*

¿Pero por qué ese idiota que tanto le alteraba, tenia que elegir un sobrenombre con referencia a los ciervos?

Y con aun más pesar de que su alias le incomodaba en sobre manera, Lily terminó descubriendo que quinto año, sería el peor de todos.

Potter, como si nada, se había acercado a ella, la había desvestido con los ojos y mientras invadía su espacio personal, le preguntó si… No, no le pregunto, decidió que ella y él tendrían una cita en Hogsmeade al día siguiente.

Lily, después de salir del shock, se empezó a reír como si nunca en la vida lo hubiera hecho, rozando a la locura, para después terminar respondiendo que preferiría dormir en una cama hecha de lazo del diablo, a salir con él.

Un hecho lamentable ocurrió ese año, pero Lily prefería ignorarle, la única conclusión que ella podía hacer, era que Sev, había pasado a ser Severus.

O Snape, mas precisamente a partir del sexto año. Era consiente que tantos años de amistad y sufrimiento no los iba a desaparecer nunca. Por eso había optado por tratar de guardar a su amigo en un baúl sin fondo que nunca iba a volver abrir.

También, algo había ocurrido, esta vez para su satisfacción. Después de un año de constante acoso (Lily no lo podía llamar de otra forma) James Potter había dejado de pedirle citas.

Aunque era cierto que ella, aunque se mostrara molesta, disfrutaba siendo el objeto inalcanzable del chico, se podría decir que convertía a la vanidad en una sensación, la cual le rozaba los dedos, y la hacía sentir mas hermosa.

El primer trimestre de ese grandioso año, consistió en James Potter comportándose como un caballero. No obstante, ella sabía que a sus espaldas hacía bromas y desastres y en sus ojos ni un comentario sugestivo él pronunciaba. Cosa que en el año anterior se había sentido atiborrada. Lily era consiente que James Potter podría convertir el préstamo de una pluma, en algo sugestivo.*

En el segundo trimestre, hubo un cambio directamente proporcional a la cantidad de cabellos de color rojo que Lily poseía en su cabeza.

James se había disculpado, se había llamado a si mismo redomado idiota, y le rogó que le otorgara, una tregua de amistad. Lily aceptó encantada, hasta el punto en el que se descubrió ella misma, discutiendo educadamente con él sobre las opiniones que poseían algunas personas acerca de los elfos domésticos. La forma en que lo llamaba, había cambiado otra vez, no era Potter, sino James.

A pesar de todo, Lily a comienzos del tercer trimestre, se encontró con una encrucijada. Inevitablemente nunca dejaba de pensar en él, en su sonrisa, en su cabello, en sus ojos, en su habilidad para el quidditch… todo lo que involucrara a James Potter, había adquirido un nuevo significado. Y Lily lo sabía. Pero no podía evitar coquetearle, no podía evitar reírse de sus comentarios, no podía evitar ofrecerle ayuda en Pociones, no podía evitar fulminar con la mirada cuando una chica se le acercaba, no podía evitar hacer movimientos "sensuales" cuando estaba con él, no podía evitar desear que él volviera a pedirle una cita y no podía evitar querer volver escuchar un comentario sugestivo de parte de él.

A dos semanas a punto de finalizar el año, hubo una salida a Hogsmeade, ella había escuchado en los baños que James volvería a salir con Marlene McKinnon, así que miró a su alrededor al emerger de los lavabos y sin pena ni gracia, invitó a Colin Turpin que pasaba, lamentablemente por allí.

Al llegar a Hogsmeade, Colin amigablemente, le comentó que sabía porque lo había invitado, pero que no por ello, tenía que pasarlo mal. Lily admitió su ataque de celos con vergüenza y para su sorpresa se divirtió, probando caramelos locos de Honeydukes y bebiendo una cerveza de mantequilla acompañada de una gran charla. Pero no paso mucho tiempo hasta que ella y Colin decidieran devolverse a Hogwarts.

Dos horas habían pasado desde que ella llegara su sala común y se enfundara en una cobija decidida a leer un buen libro. De repente, se abrió el retrato de La Dama Gorda y fueron entrando poco a poco los demás compañeros que ella había reconocido en Hogsmeade, pero todos se veían alterados. Mary, su mejor amiga, se había acercado y le comento a casi sin respirar que mortífagos habían atacado a Hogsmeade. Posteriormente y en mas calma le dijo, que Sirius Black había salido herido.

Lily salió disparada de la silla. En su recién construida relación con James Potter, también se había visto sometida ir cociendo lazos de amistad poco a poco con Sirius, porque él también había dejado de ser Black para ser Sirius. Llegó a la enfermería y se dio cuenta que mas de un estudiante de Hogwarts estaba lastimado. Cuando encontró la camilla donde se encontraba Sirius, respiró tranquilamente al ver que sólo estaba un poco magullado, vio a los merodeadores rodeándolo, y cuando se dio cuenta James la cargaba a rastras fuera de la enfermería.

A uno o dos pasillos alejados del lugar, se detuvieron, Lily ya iba a preguntar que ocurría cuando él de repente, la pegó a la pared y la besó.

Lily sintió mil ataques a su corazón, se dejó llevar y agradeció que la pared estuviera en su espalda, sino, hubiera caído desmayada, aunque sabía que James nunca permitiría tal cosa.

Un suspiro atragantado salió de su boca y James se separó de ella. Cruzo sus ojos con los de él e hizo una pregunta silenciosa.

—No sabía dónde estabas, me tenías de los nervios.

—Estaba con…— James la interrumpió. Eso la molestó.

—No podía parar de pensar que algo te había pasado.

—Si no hubieras salido con Marlene McKinnon, sabrías exactamente donde estuve yo todo este tiempo. — Lo miro furiosa. Él sonrió.

—Y no podía parar de imaginarme un instante donde tú no me miraras furiosa.

Pasó su dedo por los labios de Lily y ella se sonrojó. No pudo decir nada.

—Nunca te había besado, si algo te hubiera pasado, nunca hubiera podido besarte. — La sonrisa de Lily fue radiante, pestañeo y lo apretó mas entre sus brazos.

—Bueno, entonces no podremos casarnos, y ni siquiera podré ponerte las manos encima, porque con un hombre tan preocupado al lado mío, nunca seré auror — susurró —. Es una lastima, y yo que tenía unas ganas enormes de quemarme el trasero en mi primera misión.

James sonrió y la volvió a besar. Séptimo año, fue otra historia.

* * *

><p>1* En la mitología griega Medea era una arúspice (un adivino etrusco que examinaba las entrañas de un animal sacrificado para obtener presagios en cuanto al futuro).<p>

2* Smegma: Es una sustancia blanca espesa, caseosa y maloliente, que se encuentra en los genitales.

3* Bambi fue una película de 1942 por lo tanto, entra perfectamente en el año cronológico de la historia.

4* Lo de "el préstamo de una pluma, en algo sugestivo" fue inspirado por un fanart de —Julvett— el cual lo pueden encontrar en deviantART.


End file.
